


You are the reason of my life.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Nagachika Hideyoshi mpreg, Yaoi, kanehide mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 08:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshot mpreg.Hide llega a vivir a casa de Arima en donde conoce a los cuatrillizos Kaneki cada uno con una personalidad distinta.Uno de ellos abusa cruelmente de él, en su exilio encontrara una razón para seguir viviendo.Nagachika Hideyoshi x Kaneki black reaperKaneHide mpreg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Ishida sui.  
> Esta ficción fue creado para entretenimiento.
> 
> Si te gusta la pareja puedes encontrar mas material de esto en la pagina amiga de facebook : KaneHide family.

Ser padre soltero a una temprana edad era complicado para Arima Kishou; el investigador y padre de cuatrillizos cada uno con personalidad diferente;

Kuroneki era el más tímido y callado de los cuatro; de cabello negro ojos color grises con una voz que titubeaba siempre con amabilidad al emitir su opinión, Haise Sasaki era el más cercano a su padre y también el más protector de sus hermanos casi como una madre sustituta para ellos a pesar de no ser el mayor. Su cabello a diferencia de Kuroneki era de matices bicolores de negro a blanco. Kaneki Ken o como le apodaban "Shironeki" era el más rebelde con personalidad más difícil de llevar y el más cruel de los hermanos a pesar de su belleza física casi angelical con sus cabellos níveos, ojos de acero cargados de una profunda tristeza. Asistió a terapias psicológicas en el pasado después de haber vivido una tragedia que marcó su vida para siempre hasta revelarse a su padre. Por último el mayor de los hermanos era Akaneki, casi nada  a simple vista podía saberse de este hermano, era un completo enigma. No hablaba con ninguno de sus hermanos dentro de casa y tenía un aspecto muy parecido a su padre Arima a diferencia que sus cabellos eran negros y en vez de usar guantes negros de cuero como su padre él los usaba de color rojo.

Arima estaba cansado de sobrellevar solo las tareas de la casa y trabajar en la estación de policías. Faltaba en su casa una amorosa madre en su caótico hogar que pusiera en orden el desorden de la casa. Por ello se comunicó por orientación con su amigo Tsuneyoshi Washuu, el director encargado de cuidar a chicos huérfanos de V; una institución que cuidaba a niños que se quedaron sin familia después de que sus padres entregaran su vida completa sacrificándose por la estación de policías.

Tsuneyoshi Washuu tenía la persona indiada para él; Hideyoshi Nagachika era un chico que acababa de cumplir los 19, para nada era japonés. Sus padres eran extranjeros prueba de ello era su cabellera desordenada y radiante de color rubio como el sol y sus enormes ojos expresivos castaños. Tenía un comportamiento ejemplar siempre sociable y dispuesto ayudar a otros pero también tenía un secreto especial que el señor Washuu guardaba desde que fue criado ahí y por ello se preocupo por su destino ahora que tenía la obligación de partir de ese lugar al cumplir la mayoría de edad como estipulaba la ley.

Tsuneyoshi recomendó Hideyoshi a Arima para que trabajara para él. Confiaba ciegamente en el sentido maternal que un doncel podía entregar para sus problemáticos hijos y su caótico desorden y por supuesto ... Si las cosas resultan bien, Arima podía hacerlo su pareja después de estar tanto tiempo solo viviendo con cuatro hijos, siendo padre a tan temprana edad después de haber inseminado a una mujer otorgándole su deseo de ser padre a tan temprana edad.

El timbre en la casa de Arima kishou avisaba el momento en el que Hideyoshi ya se encontraba en la puerta de su casa.

El mayor abrió la puerta y examinó de pies a cabeza a un chico de edad similar a la de sus hijos por lo que descarto completamente la idea atrevida de Tsuneyoshi de hacerlo su pareja a pesar de que fuera bastante atractivo y su vestuario tan atrevido. Hideyoshi no había encontrado nada mejor que ponerse que un micro-short que lucía su estilizada, largas y bien formadas piernas de todo un doncel en formación.

Los curiosos hermanos se miraron entre ellos curiosos con una sonrisa burlona al ver al "intruso" con dos maletas en la puerta de entrada de su casa.

Como Arima les había mencionado de que traería a una persona que le ayudará en los deberes de la casa. No dijeron nada pero se sintieron incómodos con la presencia de un extraño cerca de ellos. Shiro, el más dominante de los cuatro con una mirada fulminante no dudo en decir con una maliciosa sonrisa que el chico no duraría mucho en casa. Akaneki siempre calmado lo miró un breve momento  con la misma mirada frívola y decidió subir a su dormitorio sin prestar mayor interés al intruso que se les había colado en su casa. Kuro tímido mencionó a Haise que el chico parecía amigable por lo que trataría de llevarse con él recibiendo un pellizco por parte de Shiro haciendo que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas.

\- ¡Cálmate Kaneki Ken! - interrumpio Haise- No vuelvas avergonzarnos delante de la gente extraña.

-Tú lo has dicho parásito "extraño" No aguantaré un día más si ese chico vive aquí con nosotros.

Haise bajo la mirada con tristeza, su hermano siempre lo denigraba por ser "el fallido de los trillizos" a diferencia de los otros hermanos éste carecía de visión en su ojo izquierdo.

Por un lado Arima conocía muy bien la personalidad maliciosa de Shiro a diferencia de los otros no obedecía a sus órdenes por lo que ignoro por completo su intención burlona de hablar con el rubio presentándole Kuro y a Haise primero.

\- ¿Te olvidas de mi Arima?- Se impuso con rabia y luego con su mirada penetrante recorrió con lasciva las piernas del invitado de su padre.

-¡Qué bien Arima nos has traído una nueva zorra! ¿No será demasiado joven para ti?

¡¡¡PLAFFFF!!!

Hide no soporto un segundo la personalidad borde del chico que se atrevía a tratarlo de esa forma sin conocerlo dejando en claro su posición a pesar de ser un allegado.

\- Te vistes como una mujerzuela y pretendes que no te confunda con una. Más con ese color de cabello tan extravagante que tanto llama la atención.- No dejo de mirarlo con cólera mientras se sobaba la mejilla sintiendo más rabia al ver a Kuro y a Haise aguantar su risa.

-Hey mi pelo es natural. No deberias decir esas cosas, debes respetar a las personas. Ademas como yo vaya vestido no es asunto tuyo. Si a mi me parece más cómodo estar vestido así que con unos molestos pantalones en pleno verano que ya te asfixian las piernas como a ti, con esa ausencia de color que tienes envuelto en latex no es de tu incumbencia.

-No es latex idiota... Con ese aspecto andrógino dudo que tengas novia sabes. No perderé tiempo contigo. Mi novia esta por venir a cenar por lo que tienes que comportarte como una buena criada y no me ridiculices con tus malos modales y tu voz ruidosa.

-Mira quien habla de modales, el copo de nieve especial con aires de "diva" rebelde con uñas pintadas de negro que critica mi pequeño short.

Shiro se paralizó de golpe al escuchar el detalle de sus uñas de los labios del rubio...

-¡Paren ya los dos!- Detuvo Arima antes que su hijo llegara a los golpes con el nuevo chico.-Él es así... Ya aprenderás a tolerarlo.

-Vuelves a mencionar lo de mis uñas y te juro que borro esa estúpida sonrisa que tienes en el rostro...-Trono sus dedos asustando a sus dos hermanos.

 

* * *

 

Arima tenía que volver al trabajo por lo que encargó a Haise que vigilara a Shiro y a Hideyoshi por el choque de ambas personalidades. Sobretodo después del amargo recuerdo que traía a Shiro recordarle lo de sus uñas oscuras.

Al estar todo en silencio, Hide se dispuso a limpiar con sus auriculares puestos mientras tarareaba una canción en inglés. Siempre fue bueno en idiomas por lo que la música occidental era su favorita. No pararon muchos minutos hasta que divisó unos ojos tímidos que se ocultaban detrás de la puerta observándolo reiteradas veces. Subió su mirada decidida sonriendo para darle confianza al chico recordando como su amo lo había nombrado como "Kuro". El chico se acercó tímidamente ofreciéndole ayuda.

Lo primero que tenía en mente el rubio ilusionado fue preguntarle acerca de sus hermanos buscando algún tipo de ayuda extra. Si pensaba quedarse en esa casa no quería estar peleando todo el tiempo y meterse en problemas por eso, él nunca fue así con nadie excepto Shiro que de entrada no hubo química. Por lo que se atrevió a pedirle consejos para llevarse bien con todos los chicos de la casa.

-Gracias Kuro, puedes decirme "Hide"no tienes para que ser tan formal conmigo veo que tenemos la misma edad.

-¿De verdad? E-entonces te llamare Hide- dijo con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras sacaba otra escoba para ayudarle a limpiar.

\- Por cierto... ¿Kaneki Ken siempre es así de grosero?

\- No te sientas mal por él, a todos nos trata despectivamente. A Haise le dice parásito a causa de nacer con una discapacidad en uno de sus ojos. A mi me llama retrasado por ser tímido. Creo que al único que no le dice nada es Akaneki porque sabe cómo es él en realidad...

-¿Akaneki? Es cierto... el chico que vi subir antes que nos presentarán.

-Él es callado por lo que no tendrás problemas para tratarlo.

\- Por cierto... ¿Por qué pareció enfadarse Kaneki por lo de sus uñas?

-¿Eso?...-Paró de golpe y sintió temblar al escuchar los pasos de Shiro mientras los miraba despectivamente ambos.

-Kuro... Te dije lo de hablar con extraños. Sube a tu cuarto ahora si no quieres tener problemas.

-Espera Kuro, no tienes para que hacer caso lo que dice ese niño malcriado.-Le devolvió la misma mirada, aunque le causaba pavor la intensa mirada de odio que reflejaban los ojos grises hacia él. Kuro obedeció al albino y salió corriendo hasta subir a su cuarto.

-¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme con ese tono tan chillón?- Lo empujo contra el sillón tirándolo de golpe causándole una mueca de dolor. -Ya no está Arima san  para defenderte y Haise está encerrado en su cuarto preocupado por sus obligaciones sin mencionar que con Kuro me temen. Tú sobras. -Sonrió sádico.

-¡Alejate de mi! ¡Basta!- Trato de empujarlo pero la fuerza del albino lo superaba. Kaneki cogió con fuerza las muñecas de Hide tratando de someterlo luego con su dedo comprobó que tan suave era la piel del rubio queriendo desgarrarlas con sus uñas como una vez desgarro las puertas y paredes mientras nadie escuchaba sus lamentos. Hide se congeló al sentir unas uñas clavarse en su piel. Con su mirada suplico que no las enterrara. Lo peor que pudiera pasarle a un doncel sin pareja seria quedar marcado de por vida. Kaneki disfrutaba de la mueca de miedo que tenía el rubio sobre él y con amargura recordó como una vez...

**Flashback:**

Arima Kishou era un hombre muy ocupado por lo que a veces se descuidaba de sus hijos por lo que uno de ellos se convirtió en presa fácil para Yamori, un profesor de de los cuatrillizos que tenía una obsesiva fijación por el niño albino por lo que no dudo envolverlo en mentiras y abusar del pequeño de todas formas posibles moldeando lentamente su difícil carácter. Cuando Arima recuperó a Shiro un año después de una intensa búsqueda, del chico tímido y sonrisa gentil ya no quedaba nada. Era un cascaron vacío y en sus dedos ya no habían uñas de todas las veces que rasguño las puertas y paredes para escapar de donde estaba sometido. El chico no quería comer, no paraba de balbucear entre llantos peores de un bebé hasta arrancarse nuevamente sus uñas entre mordidas que eran desgarros. A pesar de la ayuda psiquiátrica la única forma que Arima pudo llegar a su hijo fue a través de sus libros hasta que Kaneki adoptó  su mala costumbre pintándose las uñas para olvidar sus pesadillas en las que sus uñas estaban con heridas sangrantes. Asi podia verlas, que no se habían desgarrado.

**Fin del flashback**

-Ahora me temes verdad? ¿No te gustó burlarte de mí?- De un empujón gracias a la adrenalina del miedo, el rubio se liberó de él tirándolo al suelo, el albino dudaba en enterrar sus uñas en venganza en su rostro por lo que no debía dejarlo acercarse. -Desde que Arima hablo de ti no dude en que serías un estorbo que debería quitar de mi camino. Si no quieres que haga tu vida miserable ahora mismo vete de aquí antes que él llegue por la noche. Si él llega y estás decidido a quedarte aquí ten por seguro que no dormirás tranquilo. Aunque sea asesinando te quitaré de mi camino. No duraras una semana en esta casa si yo estoy aquí.

Después de decir eso se retiró por un tiempo dejando a Hide con lágrimas en sus ojos de rodillas al suelo. En estos momentos, él  no tenía un lugar donde ir pero si se quedaba ahí ese chico le daría su vida un infierno. No le quedaba otra que aguantar los malos tratos. Trato de ignorar su presencia tratando de limpiar pero tal como lo dijo Kaneki no se lo hizo fácil. Después de baldear el piso Kaneki derramó la maceta con tierra en donde estaba terminando de limpiar. Cuando Arima llegó todo estaba en desorden lo que restó puntos al rubio. No dijo nada de la amenaza debido a la mirada de intenso odio que Kaneki le dedicaba pero las cosas empeoraron cuando alguien más apareció en casa tocando el timbre. Era Rize Kamishiro, la prometida de Ken Kaneki y la casa era un total desastre por lo que el albino no dudó en recalcar más su incompetencia en casa.

Una chica con un vestido elegante, bastante voluptuosa y atractiva hizo su entrada a la casa besando al albino sin importar los presentes.  Miró despectivamente al chico rubio totalmente sudado debido al ajetreo de la casa. Se guardó los comentarios sin preguntarle a su novio quién era pero antes que la chica pasara a sentarse en el living Arima decidió presentar a Hide a su modo.

-Él es...

-Nagachika H...

-Es una verdadera ama de casa. -interrumpió Kaneki con sarcasmo- Su deber es eso y dejar todo limpio  hasta los baños,  pero ni eso ha podido hacer. Ya ves como todo está hecho un desastre.

-¡Basta Kaneki Ken!-Reprendió Arima.-Sube a tu cuarto y tú te puedes retirar ahora... -mencionó despectivo a Rize.

-Vas a echar a mi novia para meter a es...

-¡Cuida tus palabras! Desde ahora Hideyoshi es mi prometido y deberás respetarlo. ¿Te quedo claro?

La sorpresa de todos fue inmensa pero fue más la de Hide tiñendo sus mejillas de un rosa intenso. Sabía su rol de doncel por lo que nunca espero que una declaración así, lo abochornaba de tal modo. Siempre se sintió inferior entre otros donceles. Él a diferencia de los demás no gozaba de una inmensa belleza como otros por lo que dudaba que alguien alguna vez se fijaba en él para desposarlo. Kaneki con su mirada antes de retirarse le declaró con su silencio la guerra a Hide que permaneció impávido en su lugar mientras la chica de largos cabellos violetas se retiraba de la casa enfadada.

Al haber quedado Hide y Arima totalmente solos en la casa se disculpó por el comportamiento de su hijo. También lo hizo por presentarlo como su pareja sin habérselo comunicado  antes pero fue el único modo que encontró para que su hijo lo respetara un poco. Aquello borró la sonrisa ilusionada del rubio de que alguien se había fijado en él para formar una familia, su familia.

-¿Sucede algo Nagachika?-Observó su apagada sonrisa curioso.

-No es nada Arima san- volvió a sonrojarse y subió las escaleras hasta buscar su habitación la que lamentablemente no alcanzó a ordenar gracias a que Kaneki que todo el día lo mantuvo ocupado. Suspiro cansado pensando en que tendría una larga noche tratando de ordenar todo pero al abrir la habitación se llevó la sorpresa que estaba todo ordenado y arriba del escritorio había una pequeña nota cariñosa de Kuroneki. Sonrió agradecido de al menos encontrar un amigo así en ese lugar donde se sentía tan solo y saco unas toallas del armario para bañarse antes de dormir sin notar como unos ojos siguieron su silueta hasta perderse del pasillo de las habitaciones al baño. Con lo descuidado que era el rubio, dejó la puerta sin seguro sin mencionar lo lejos que estaba el baño de las habitaciones por lo que si le sucedía algo en ese momento nadie lo escucharía.

Con un cuchillo en la mano Kaneki estaba decidido apuñalar hasta que el rubio perdiera por completo el brillo de sus ojos y el suspiro de sus labios hasta borrar esa eterna sonrisa. Odiaba su expresión alegre, su ruidosa personalidad, odiaba el verano, maldecía todo de él. Debía "eliminar la basura" Decidió abrir con cuidado la puerta mientras Hide le daba la espalda y su figura se perdía en el vapor y su figura se reflejaba en uno de los espejos. Lentamente fue desprendiendo la camisa y su pequeño short hasta quedar completamente desnudo desprendiendo de su piel un agradable aroma gracias a los aceites aromáticos del baño fusionando en un aroma exquisito que solo un doncel puede seducir sin mayor esfuerzo a un hombre sin pretender hacerlo.

Kaneki no perdió detalle del esculpido cuerpo del rubio que sobaba suavemente con el jabón su piel a través del vaho del vidrio. El olor se hacía cada vez más irresistible nublando las verdaderas intenciones del albino soltando de golpe el cuchillo llevándose la sorpresa de una notoria erección en su pantalón. Hide paro de golpe su relajante baño al escuchar el sonido el metal golpear al piso. Abrió la puerta llevándose el susto de estar frente a Kaneki a milímetros con un cuchillo carnicero que había caído de su mano.

Debía escapar de ahí antes de ser asesinado. Intento gritar Arima saliendo del agua pero antes de que intentara hacer algo Kaneki fue más rápido que él inmovilizando volviendo a recuperar su cuchillo colocándolo en su cuello.

Hide quería llorar, este sería su fin. Su temor creció al escuchar la grotesca forma de hablar que tenía Kaneki, describiendo su crueldad de cómo abriría su estómago hasta quitar sus intestinos sólo por el hecho de meterse en su camino.

Hide suplicó por su vida, ya no había nada qué podía hacer, estaba muy lejos de las otras habitaciones. Con miedo reveló su secreto mientras suplicaba que no lo matara, entre lágrimas confesó cómo deseaba tener su propia familia, que se había esmerado en dar lo mejor de él al llegar a esa casa. Kaneki mal interpreto todo pensando que el chico quería formar su vida con su padre Arima llegando a sus vidas como todo un trepador, sin creer en la capacidad de concebir que tenía el rubio en su vientre.

Son una sonrisa de maldad puso en prueba la palabra de Hide, si él decía la verdad entonces ¿Por qué mejor no matarlo en vida en vez de apagar su  ruidosa voz para siempre?

El inicio de la tragedia de Hide comenzaba al ver a través del vaho como el albino se desnudaba con bestialidad con una sonrisa lasciva en su inexpresivo rostro para abusar sexualmente de èl  en ese frío baño sin piedad mientras entre llantos se lamentaba entre duras y repulsivas penetraciones que se sentían como golpes reiterados en su trasero, que nadie nunca pudo haberle amado antes para regalarle su primera vez y ser feliz por primera vez.

Kaneki subió sus pantalones sin arrepentimiento mirando de reojo a Hide como se hacia ovillo en un rincón de la ducha mientras el agua borraba la evidencia de la sangre y semen esparcidos por el frío azulejo y las largas piernas del muchacho que cerró sus piernas por instinto al sentir la pesada mirada sobre él.

-Parecías una tabla "Hide"-pronunció con sarcasmo.-Si es verdad lo que me dijiste antes ¿Qué dirá papá si se entera que su prometido se embarazo de su hijo?. Eres un fraude. No puedes atender una casa, mucho menos ser fiel a tu prometido dejándose follar por su hijo. Si no quieres pasar vergüenza vete de aquí antes que termine yo de...

-¡La dignidad ya me la robaste! ¡¿Qué más puedes robarme?! ¡Gracias a ti  ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí!.- Snif.- Sin mirar atrás, cogió su ropa vistiéndose sin secar su cuerpo escapando torpemente por el pasillo odiando haber ido a ese lugar y cerrando los ojos al estar fuera con el ruido de una tormenta que no tardaba en aproximarse.

  


******

 

Pasaron meses desde la tragedia en que Hide perdió su castidad de la forma más ruin y cruel quedando desamparado para siempre en la calle. No tenía un lugar fijo donde dormir, su cama se convertía en cualquier lugar en la intemperie; desde un frío escaño en una plaza hasta dormir fuera de un terminal de buses en pleno invierno en Tokyo. Para hacerla peor, no estaba solo, albergaba vida en su interior lo que aumentaba su ansiedad y su alimentación no era suficiente para mantener ambos.

Comenzó a recorrer los botes de basura de los restaurantes para encontrar algo comestible y poder sobrevivir. Hasta que una fiebre y dolor de estómago  lo había acabado.

Despertó en un hospital público con una enfermera a su lado que no dejaba de verlo con tristeza mientras checaba su pulso. Más al ver su ficha y la situación de calle que se encontraba.

No era necesario preguntar por el padre del bebé que cobijaba en su interior, Hide estaba completamente solo en el mundo. A pesar de la desgracia que le había ocasionado Kaneki, Hide nunca optó por abortar a su pequeño. Una parte de él le pertenecía y hasta estos momentos era su única familia, por lo que debería resignarse a cobijarse en ese amor.

Al conseguir el alta del hospital estaba claro que ya no podía comer de los desperdicios de la gente por lo que debería encontrar una forma para conseguir un trabajo digno  sin que su embarazo interfiriera por lo que se fajo y uso ropa holgada de tal forma que su bulto no era visible para sus superiores. Trabajo como repartidor de pizzas por medio tiempo debido a su  complicado estado, no pretendía sobre exponerse demasiado y lastimar a su pequeño o pequeña, no se atrevía a ir a una cita médica por su estado pero tarde o temprano debería hacerlo para conocer el estado de su embarazo. Recordó que desde que se hizo el test de embarazo con los últimos centavos que le quedaban no dejaba de pensar qué sería de él ahora. Tenía la esperanza de no haber quedado en estado pero lamentablemente las cosas ocurrieron en su contra. y fue así como terminó viviendo de vagabundo en la calle.

Como antes de haberse mudado a casa de Arima y sus hijos, Hide había conseguido una beca para estudiar en Kami gracias a sus altas calificaciones por lo que se enfocó en recuperarla cuando tuviera a su pequeño en brazos. Ahora tenía alguien por quien vivir, el destino se lo había entregado, ahora quedaba cuidar ese tesoro que la vida le había entregado.

Los meses fueron pasando tristemente para el rubio que no era indiferente a las muestras de cariño de otras madres a su alrededor cuidadas por sus parejas cuando asistía al control de su embarazo. Sabía que no había otra alternativa que resignarse a su destino.

-Tranquilo pequeño, conmigo estás bien. No necesitamos a nadie que nos cuide, podemos salir adelante juntos.

-Hideyoshi… ¿Nagachika? -Titubeo dudando de su nombre la enfermera que se detuvo a observar al chico  rubio sentado en la sala de espera con un bulto delante que acusaba su embarazo. Era una rareza de la naturaleza pero no por ello le quitaba la elegancia de su belleza haciendo sonrojar a la mujer que se había atrevido a mirarlo tan fijamente.

La doctora dentro del despacho no aguanto curiosidad en observar detenidamente al rubio con su bulto  mientras se acercaba un poco tímido hacia ella para que ella tomará  sus datos personales pero para no hacerlo sentir mal, hizo como si todo fuera normal a pesar de ser un caso casi único de hermafroditismo.

-Veo que es tu primer control mensual a pesar de que tienes bastante avanzado el estado de su embarazo. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu descuido?

-Lo siento, tenía que cumplir en mi trabajo.-Bajó la vista por la intensa mirada de la mujer que lo reprochaba como si se tratara de un adolescente con un embarazo no deseado.

\- ¿Su pareja sabe de esto?

-Ehhh… Soy padre soltero, lo siento.

-mmm…-Se detuvo a seguir observando el actuar pesimista del rubio que a pesar de su sonrisa se miraba triste.

-¿Fecha de nacimiento?

-10 de junio de xxxx, tengo 19 años.

-Bien…

-Grupo de sangre?

\- 0 negativo  

-Creo que tendremos complicaciones en su parto… Su grupo de sangre es muy reducido. ¿Tiene algún familiar que comparta su mismo grupo sanguíneo?

-No tengo a nadie, estoy solo…-Dejó atrás su optimismo y rompió a llorar

-Esto es más común de lo que crees. No eres la primera “madre” que da a luz sola ¿sabes? Creo que deberías cambiar ese aspecto desdichado que tienes  y salir adelante por tu hijo, te necesita.

Hide asintió y enseguida lo hicieron acostarse en una camilla, sabía lo que venía… La esperada ecografía que le mostraría al fin  sexo de su bebé y salir de la incertidumbre. Sonrió como un bobo fantaseando con cargar en brazos  una pequeña  con bellos vestidos y sus ojos totalmente claros con la amabilidad de Kuroneki como si se tratara de su hijo. Después imagino un hombrecito caprichoso, exigente y mandón con el carácter de Kaneki Ken y regreso con miedo a la realidad sonrojándose al ver  que la doctora llevaba minutos esperando que se recostara para examinarlo.

Antes de la ecografía, la doctora le hizo bajarse los pantalones para tomar su temperatura trasera para no encontrar anomalías. Hizo una mueca de incomodidad al sentir el duro instrumento frio colarse entre sus nalgas.

-Tienes un poco de fiebre, pero nada grave. Ahora necesito que te relajes, estas muy nervioso niño. Voy aplicar este gel para tomar la ecografía.

-Bien… ¿He?, Hahhahhahhahahhahahahhahhahaha-Hide comenzo a reirse al sentir el contacto gelatinoso y frio en su piel haciéndole cosquillas  mientras la doctora le miraba con seriedad, pues no dejaba de moverse.

-¿Quisiera relajarse un poco señor Nagachika?

-Bien…- Se callo aguantando sus ganas de reír. Realmente no dejaba su aniñada personalidad a pesar de la situación que se encontraba.

El Ultrasonógrafo comenzó a mostrar las primeras imágenes a color captando el interés de ambos paciente y doctora.

-Vaya que es modesto tu hijo, se dio la vuelta y está mostrando su trasero. Al parecer no quiere revelar su sexo.-La doctora esbozo una sonrisa al ver el estupefacto rostro del rubio.

-Como que no quiere mostrarse? ¿Qué nombre voy a ponerle entonces? -Puso un mohín infantil desconcertado. ¿Ahora que le compraría de ropa al bebé?

\- Hay un 90 por ciento que se trate de un varoncito señor Nagachika.

-¿Está segura que es hombre?

-Porsupuesto. A pesar de que está de espaldas al ultrasonido, puedo asegurar que hay un 90 por ciento que se trate de un niño.

Un escalofríos atravesó la columna de Hide al escuchar eso. Su pesadilla de un hijo mandón con el carácter frío de Kaneki se estaba cumpliendo y comenzó asustarse.

Salio de la consulta con un rostro palido. Cómo podría criar una criatura con el carácter borde y difícil de su padre biológico? Lloro con miedo a que a futuro el niño pudiera salirse de sus manos como lo había hecho Kaneki con Arima a pesar del carácter imponente que tenía. Quizás le sacaría en cara criarlo soltero y no darle un padre.

_______________

En casa de Arima, el castillo de cristal de Kaneki Ken se caía a pedazos. Simplemente no podía concebir su vida sin Hide a su lado, estaba obsesionado con él con sus cosas intruseando su habitación para sentir su agradable aroma… Fantaseaba hacerle el amor con el pánico impregnado en su ya no sonriente rostro.

Arima no entendía en qué había fallado para que el chico que habia traido a casa escapara como un vulgar ladrón sin decir nada y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra como si alguien se lo hubiera comido. Su instinto le decía que Kaneki había tenido la culpa de todo por su agresividad al tratarlo en un principio. Pero Kaneki transformó los hechos  a su favor haciendo ver a su padre que Hide no era confiable, que había robado algunas cosas de su casa y que no merecía su hospitalidad se había ido con otro hombre. Según su relato, Hide había escapado con un hombre que se lo habia llevado para siempre, que no se hiciera ideas de que podría desposar algún día,  aquello nunca sucedería porque el rubio ya tenía un dueño.

 

 

Arima no era ingenuo, algo no encajaba en el relato de Kaneki, su hijo actuaba como si tuviera celos denigrando con sus palabras al rubio porque algo le estaba atormentando y necesitaba saberlo.  Al parecer la desaparición del rubio le había afectado más a Kaneki  que a él  mismo. Necesitaba saber que tipo de relación tenian ambos a sus espaldas, para ello Interrogó a Haise y a Kuroneki  que eran más cercanos a Hide en casa pero ambos mantenían la cabeza gacha, ellos sabían todo. Habian escuchado los gritos desesperados de Hide en el baño cuando kaneki lo violo sin piedad en el baño y aún así desistieron asistirlo.Temían que Kaneki los lastimaron por lo que se hicieron los desentendidos pero uno de los hermanos, el menos esperado aparece detrás de los dos con su seriedad habitual  revelando todo lo que sucedio ese dia Arima que tuvo que sacarse sus lentes por el asombro y el disgusto de saber lo que había sucedido en realidad.

Kaneki llego a casa devastado  sobando su mejilla que estaba roja a causa de un feroz golpe en la mejilla.

**Flashback:**

[canción:  cuando acaba el placer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOWm-n0BA_M)

 

En un cuarto rodeados de espejos de un escondido hotel de la ciudad de Tokyo, Rize esperaba a Kaneki sobre la cama,  con un sexy babydoll negro con una peluca de cabello corto color rubio  y lentillas color marrón y maquillaje suave por ningún motivo tenía pintadas sus uñas de rojo. Al parecer su querido tenia algun juego erotico planeado hace días y a ella se le hizo entretenido cambiar su rutina sexual participando de su oscuro juego con ingenuidad.

 

_Hoy hago el amor con otra persona_

_Pero el corazón por siempre tuyo es_

_Mi cuerpo se da y el alma perdona_

_Tanta soledad va a hacerme enloquecer_

  


Los ojos color plata brillaron con lasciva lamiendo sus labios acercándose a ella lentamente con delicadeza. El corazón de Rize palpito, nunca había visto a su pareja con una actitud tan sensual dejando su frialdad de lado de llegar a la cama  y tomarla siempre con brutalidad sin siquiera besarla.

 

Rize comenzó a gemir entre besos dulces del albino y lentamente se fue volteando frotando la erección de Kaneki con su trasero como él la estaba incitando a eso. La chica se preguntó en silencio si de verdad tendrian sexo anal, no le parecía una mala idea hacerlo por ahí, sólo esperaba que no fuera tan brusco con ella.

-Ahora ponte en cuatro… Quiero que me muestres tu entrada y estimula  ahí con tu dedo mientras te tomo fotos.

 

_Contaré que es amor_

_Juraré que es pasión_

_Y diré lo que siento_

_Con todo cariño_

_Y en ti pensaré_

_Dejaré el corazón_

_Seré todo emoción_

_La verdad es que miento_

_Que vivo pensando_

_Si te olvidaré_

 

 

Rize obedeció excitada mientras el teléfono de Kaneki hacía lo suyo y el albino no dejaba de contemplarla perdiéndose en su imagen.

Rize comenzó a gemir ruidosamente  como una estrella porno se tratara haciendo fruncir el seño de Kaneki, sus ruidos altos  le molestaban.

-No gimas como lo hace una perra, debes ser delicada, más romántica y frágil... ¿sabes? Rompes todo el romanticismo.

 

_Cuando al final acabó_

_La ilusión que inventé_

_Y se va la emoción_

_Yo quisiera también_

_Ver el tiempo correr_

 

 

La voluptuosa chica no dijo nada, frunció el ceño sin entender a su novio molestandose por su comentario ofensivo, a pesar de eso no dijo nada, como siempre obedeció a su novio para no parecer débil ante él. Kaneki no aguanto más la erección que asomaba su pantalón semi abierto y dejo de grabarla decidido a penetrarla de golpe sin lubricar previo.

-¡Ahhh!… Pero qué…

Kaneki comenzó a embestirla con suavidad perdiéndose en el placer mientras Rize aguantaba el dolor para no verse frágil y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como su cuerpo temblaba de placer. Ambos gemidos se mezclaban al compás de una melodía morbosa, era un buen polvo de eso no había dudas pero por más que el deseo cegara su mente no podía sentirse satisfecho, a ella le faltaba algo que lo dejaba incompleto  y esto arruinaba su momento. Estaba llegando al orgasmo, podría explotar dentro de Rize pero Rize no era Hide por más que su apariencia física se le parecía. Error… No se parecía en nada a él, sus dulces labios, todo de él le parecía un dia soleado y cálido. Entonces comprendió el error que estaba cometiendo y la culpa le reprochaba que si se hubiera dado el tiempo de valorarlo estaría en estos momentos teniendo sexo con él, no con una persona que pretendía ser su rubio.

 

_Ya no sé quién me amó_

_¿Qué habré dicho? No sé_

_Y es entonces que entiendo_

_Se mide el amor_

_Cuando acaba el placer_

 

 

-Kaneki!!! Ahhhh…

 

-Hideee... Snif

La burbuja de erotismo entre ellos  se rompió como lo que le quedaba de orgullo a Riz al escuchar  el nombre de otro en los labios de su amante al llegar al orgasmo. Era humillante y entendía todo este maldito juego; la peluca, las lentillas, todo gritaba al nombre del rubio, Hideyoshi Nagachika. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada, saco el pene de Kaneki de su interior con rabia aguantando las ganas de llorar. Por otro lado Kaneki le dio la espalda, como si no le importara una mierda su situación, era tan frio con ella, siempre lo fue. Ahora la situación era diferente, podía sentir qué el chico a pesar de su abstinencia a mirarla estaba roto, él sufría por su maldito orgullo.

_Sigues dentro de mi pecho_

_Y vivo recordando_

_Cuando pienso en tus gestos_

_Sé que estoy amando_

_Y cuando llega el deseo_

_Es tu nombre el que llamo_

_Puede que no seas tú_

_Pero es a ti a quien amo_

 

Rize marcó el teléfono de Furuta Nimura, su mejor amigo de infancia a quien rechazó por elegir a Kaneki, no tenía a quién recurrir. Del otro lado del teléfono sentía la burlona voz despechada del chico al escuchar su llanto. A pesar de todo  aquello fue a buscarla y sin saberlo con ingenuidad había caído en las garras de otro maniático despechado que quería saciarse de ella robándole lo ultimo que le quedaba de dignidad. Rize san a pesar de mostrarse siempre indiferente e inalcanzable por su belleza y personalidad despiadada,  era víctima de este tipo de hombres. Aquella noche lapidaria su nombre para siempre para desaparecer por completo de la vida de Ken y de todos.

Kaneki no podía resignarse, no podía estar tan prendido por un chico por tener una noche de pacion con él. Para él todo fue rosas sin ver las espinas que dejaron envolver a Hide y el terrible daño que le dejó.

Marco el teléfono de Touka, su mejor amiga.  Ella podría salvarlo de apartar de su mente a ese rubio que negaba salir de sus pensamientos. Quizás Rize siempre fue una puta bastarda para él y no era lo que necesitaba. Una chica sencilla, protectora y delicada era lo que necesitaba para encontrar una razón de vivir.

 

* * *

 

Llegó el gran día, Hide al fin daría luz. Estaba nervioso no por ello ansioso de tener al bebé entre sus brazos buscando su calor. Contó hasta 10 somnoliento por la anestesia de la cirugía que sería de alto riesgo. En su sueño se vio en un parque jugando con su pequeño, visualizaba la silueta de otra persona a su lado acompañándolo, se miraba muy unido a él y a su pequeño, éste tenía el cabello negro. Pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera Kuroneki, no podía distinguirlo bien por la fuerte  luz del sol que lo encandilaba. Hasta que las manos color rojas llamaron su atención y despertó de golpe sudado. Sintió las voces de la enfermeras y doctores  que hablaban entre ellos y el llanto del bebé a lo lejos, al parecer había regresado de la anestesia. La amorosa mujer que atendió su parto se acercó a su cama al ver que había despertado.

-Peso 3 kilos 600, es un bebé fuerte y sano pero muy hijo de mami, no deja de llorar. ¿Quieres tenerlo a tu lado un momento para ver si se calma un rato?

Hide asintió cansado y tímido. sentia que su cuerpo estaba partido por mitad. Se preguntó si una mujer dando a luz sentía lo mismo que sentía él en estos momentos.

A penas acurrucó a su bebé para que  buscara su calor, el bebé calmó su fuerte llanto mirándolo a sus ojos  con esos fríos ojos grises tan parecidos a los de Kaneki pero tan diferentes a los de él que lo miraban con apatía. Su bebé tenía miedo, lo miraba con pavor como si fuera a perderlo. lo acercó más para transmitirle que siempre estarían los dos juntos, así el pequeño pudo al fin cerrar sus ojos lentamente relajado y dormirse acurrucado a él. Sin dudas su bebé no había sacado nada de su padre.

-Te amo Hideki, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos. Volveré a Kamii y te dare un mejor futuro para que no vivas lo que yo viví por estar solo.

 

* * *

 

**Tres meses después:**

 

Las bellas flores de cerezo en pleno verano  le daban la bienvenida como todos los días a los alumnos de Kami en su asistencia a clases.

Un joven alto rubio no pasaba desapercibido para los ojos de todos los estudiantes. Llegaba a la facultad de estudios internacionales con sus libros en su bicicleta de color rojo con una silla especial de bebé por la parte delantera del ciclista en donde Hideki emocionado sentía  como su único padre se responsabilizaba por sus estudios para darle un mejor futuro como siempre con cariño le decía en casa.

 

A Hide poco le importaba las reprimendas de los docentes, él no podía dejar su hijo solo  con cualquier extraño mientras asistía a sus clases en Kamii. Hideki era  un buen cómplice de esto y como un buen niño no emitía el menor ruido. No necesitaba llorar, estaba con su madre a su lado dándole calor. Sin saberlo ellos eran observado por una persona solitaria que siempre se sentaba al final de la clase.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Nagachika.-Pronunció con seriedad sin apartar su fría mirada al menor tan parecido a él. Sin duda el pequeño tenía su sangre.

-¿Akaneki? No-o sabia que estabas en esta misma facultad.-Su voz tembló abrazando más a Hideki que sintió su miedo y lloro interrumpiendo la clase.

-Señor Nagachika, está no es una guardería. Nos haría el favor de salir  para continuar la clase.

Hide humillado salió sintiendo la mirada de enfado de todos sobre él y Hideki no paraba de llorar, se había asustado.

Antes de cerrar la puerta sintió un fuerte agarre, vio que era  Akaneki detrás de él. Su mirada penetrante  le obligaba que le contara qué había sucedido después de su desaparición.El pequeño se parecía demasiado a su hermano Kaneki Ken.

Se fueron a las mesas del casino.  Akaneki compro café para los dos al ver cómo temblaba el rubio sin saber por dónde empezar en su relato.

Hide comenzó a relatar al hermano mayor todo lo que ocurrió después de ser abusado sexualmente por su hermano y todo lo que había vivido en la calle y como recibió ayuda del gobierno acudiendo a cada fundación para madres sin recursos al estar embarazado.

El mayor procesaba en silencio todo sin decir ninguna palabra. Hasta que confesó algo que incomodaría a  Hide dejándolo perplejo.

-Kaneki Ken también está estudiando en Kamii.-Sujeto sus manos frías para que no escapara con su bebé- Descuida Hide, él no te hará daño, él a cambiado mucho desde que te perdió para siempre y también hay una nueva persona en su vida, no puede simplemente dejarla de lado por lo que no podrá montar un escándalo aqui.

-”Una nueva persona”-Hide pensó inmediatamente en Rize Kamishiro. Akaneki lo miró curioso, queriendo descifrar su silencio momentáneo. Quizás Hide sentía lo mismo que sentía su hermano por él.

 

Una joven pareja iban rumbo a sentarse en una de las mesas del casino de la universidad. Hide se paralizó sin dejar de mirarlo, tenía un aspecto más maduro y masculino con un traje blanco y guantes negros como los de Arima.  Se miraba  menos agresivo pero sin duda era él, el padre de su hijo Hideki, Kaneki Ken acompañado de otra chica no menos atractiva que Rize pero a diferencia de ella su aspecto era más sencillo y maternal. Su corazón ardió y su rostro  al ver las manos de ambos unidas sobre la mesa y el brillo del anillo de compromiso de ella en su mano. Entendió el mensaje de Akaneki al no tener miedo, ella esperaba un hijo de Kaneki. Lo que había una vez entre ellos estaba muerto, él era una nueva persona.

Kaneki sintió una mirada pesada sobre él, con impotencia busco la mirada del chico y se congeló, su cabeza dio vueltas… Frente a él, en otra mesa estaba el amor que nunca pudo olvidar, Hideyoshi Nagachika.

El rubio bajó de inmediato su vista nervioso sintiendo sus mejillas acaloradas y sintió miedo de lo que podría suceder. Pero tal cual lo había dicho Akaneki, Kaneki ya no era arrebatado como antes, estaba más centrado. Siguió sentado donde estaba sin dejarlo de mirar en ningún momento y luego su mirada se posó a la de su hijo que como si su sangre lo llamara él bebé no dejaba de mirar la pareja con curiosidad.

Hide quería escapar, no quería saber nada de quien le abuso pero no sabía porque a pesar de quererlo ver tan lejos le dolía el hecho de ver al padre de su hijo con otra mujer.

-Espera… Tu Dame una oportunidad Hide…-Sintió las manos fuertes con la textura de los guantes rojos de Akaneki que le impedían salir corriendo de ese lugar.

-¿Qué?-Hide no entendía las palabras de Akaneki, siempre se mostró tan serio. Ahora podía ver ahora la pasión en su mirada lo que hacía sonrojar.

-Yo puedo ser un buen padre para ese bebé  que tienes sabes… Nunca lo dije pero siempre me gustaste. Yo fui quien te dejo la manta para que no te resfriaras aquel dia que escapaste con lluvia, pase ese dia la noche contigo sin revelar mi identidad  y cuando desperte ya no estabas. Desde que te fuiste no pare de buscarte y vine aquí encontrándote por  los registros del orfanato en el que hospedaste. Me inscribí para estudiar lo mismo que tú con el deseo de poder encontrarte, ahora que te tengo frente a mi no te puedo perder nuevamente.

 

-Tengo que pensarlo. Debo conocerte bien primero y tú nunca te me acercaste antes. No quiero que jueguen conmigo y mi hijo. Hideki es lo único que tengo en esta vida y no me gustaría perderlo por buscar cariño en otro lado.-Soltó frío las manos de Akaneki.

-Seré paciente contigo, no te obligare a nada…-susurró Akaneki dándole un beso en la cabeza del bebé antes que Hide se retirara del lugar. Afuera Hide pensó que necesitaba ir a casa a descansar. Era un dia dificil. Primero  lo sacaban del salón y luego se encuentra con Kaneki en el casino. Estaba por irse cuando cogen su mano con avidez. Confundido miró llevándose la sorpresa que no era Akaneki, era Ken son una mirada de suplica.

Hide yo… -¿Ese-e niño es mío verdad?

Hide asintió sin emitir palabras, abrazo más el pequeño con miedo a perderlo.

-Hide… Touka chan y yo..

-No necesitas explicar nada Kaneki. Entre nosotros nunca hubo nada formal. Yo fui un polvo para ti.  

-No yo… Me enamore de ti y ahora te  sigo amando Hide.  Siempre lo hice nunca pude olvidarte. Volvi hacer mi vida para ser una mejor persona, sé muy bien que no meresco tu perdon pero no me apartes de mi pequeño.

Hide frunció el ceño al escucharlo- ¿Tu pequeño? El embarazo lo viví solo idiota! ¡Todo lo hice solo! ¿Tú dónde estabas cuando más te necesite ¿eh? Nunca me buscaste. Ahora tienes una nueva vida,  a ella si le reconoces el bebé verdad. Hjbha!...

Kaneki se puso tan nervioso que no encontró nada mejor  que callar la histeria del rubio con un beso, lo desesperaba. su bebé miraba ambos pestañeando repetidas veces, para nada le gusto compartir a su linda mami  rompiendo el momento llorando fuertemente.

-Suéltame! ¿no te da vergüenza hacer esto mientras tienes a tu prometida alla dentro?

-Será la última vez que pruebe tus labios, vale la pena asumir el riesgo. Estás con Akaneki verdad? Él nunca perdonó lo que te hice aquella vez. No lo culpes de mis errores.

-Tú…

-Yo te perdí Hide por idiota, no tengo derecho a exigir estar contigo. Te hice mucho daño. Quiero que seas feliz, ¿comprendes? Akaneki a pesar de ser así de antipático siempre fue más sensible y mejor persona que yo. Yo… Me romperé si te veo con otro lo admito, pero al menos si te quedas con él siempre podré verte pero sin  tocarte.-Acaricio su mejilla con tristeza. También podrá ver crecer a mi hijo.

-Por supuesto… Piensas solo en ti. ¿Que pasara cuando ella se siente a la mesa familiar con todos nosotros. ¿Va a saber que este hijo es nuestro, de su cuñado?

Kaneki lo miró un momento, era verdad, no podía mentir a su prometida menos ahora que también esperaba un hijo suyo. Lo diremos, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Tienes derecho hacer tu vida no puedes quedarte solo toda una vida.

-Puedes encontrar otros chicos sabes…. El embarazo me hizo bien, estoy más atractivo. -Sonrió coqueto.

-Otros hombres no- sujetó su muñeca con fuerza asustado a Hide.

-¡Suéltame!, tú no puedes exigir mis parejas, yo elijo a quien quiero y a tu hermano no lo amo lo siento.

Se dio la media vuelta para buscar su bicicleta montando a su hijo delante y salir de ahí sin mirar atrás.

 

* * *

 

Pasaron algunas semanas y Hide decidió vencer a su fantasma que  lo atormentaba, estar en pareja. Desde que llegó a Hideki a su vida su vida había cobrado color, tenía una razón para estar vivo, su hijo era su vida su todo pero faltaba algo  para que que su felicidad fuera completa y lo sabía.

Akaneki no le había ayudado mucho en su negación tampoco, era atento y cortés a pesar de tener una personalidad tan enigmática. Muchas veces le había salvado prestando  los apuntes cuando tenía la obligación de llevar a control a su bebé. Merecía que le diera una oportunidad en sus vidas. Cuando terminaron las clases Hide nervioso se acercó Akaneki y le dejó un papel sobre la mesa riendo un poco por sus propios nervios, no se le daba bien ligar a pesar de ser tan sociable.

Akaneki sonrió por primera vez mostrando sus perfectos dientes para él, su sonrisa es hermosa pensó Hide en silencio sin dejar de sonrojarse por este pensamiento.

Poco a poco Akaneki y Hide se volvieron mejores amigos, pero a pesar de eso Hide no podía romper el hielo de simplemente ir y  robarle un beso al chico. Le intimidaba, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, se estaba enamorando de nuevo.

No era secreto para nadie que Akaneki era imán entre las chicas y chicos. Hide lo sabía bien.  Algunos chicos se le habían insinuado a pesar de la negativa del pelinegro en corresponder el gesto, no se detenía hablar con ellas. Akaneki era así simplemente no se abría con nadie ni a su propia familia pero con Hide y Hideki era todo diferente

Un dia en el jardín de la universidad, Akaneki reveló su secreto el cual se encontraba quitándose los guantes de color rojo que tanto atraía la atención de los que se fijaban en él, sus manos estaban completamente quemadas.

Para Hide no habían palabras, hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza atreviéndose a besarlo.

Desde lejos Kaneki y Touka miraban a la pareja comiéndose a besos, Touka se alegró por su cuñado, seguro ese chico sacaría al enigmático chico de su soledad. Kaneki no era de piedra su corazón dolía pero no podía derrumbarse frente a Touka que esperaba un hijo de él. Todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor eran consecuencias de sus actos. Era su pecado por fijarse en el pretendiente de su padre arrebatandoselo de la forma más ruin. Estaba resignado a vivir toda una vida reprimiendo sus sentimientos por Hide, era su castigo por violarlo en el pasado.

Akaneki y Hide se casaron. Para complicar las cosas Kaneki y  todos vivían en la misma casa de Arima. A touka esto no le agrado pero como estaba dispuesta a todo por su esposo se cayó sus celos. Se había enterado después de dar a luz la verdadera paternidad de Hideki. Se sentía insegura, su instinto le gritaba que su esposo aún le importaba Hide, su forma de mirarlo sin que el rubio lo notara. Muchas veces lo había encontrado perdiéndose en el aroma de su ropa. No soportaba más la situación, Kaneki no estaba dispuesto a irse de esa casa y se la pasaba jugando con Hideki dejando de lado su pequeño hijo Arata. La situación se le escapaba de las manos,  fue tanta su frustración que Touka desquitó su rabia con Hideki mirándolo con rencor cada vez que Akaneki, Hide o Kaneki lo consienten.

 

Un día Kaneki tuvo la suerte de estar solo en casa cuidando su pequeño Arata que estaba agripado. No había nadie  excepto Hideki y Hide que se encontraba ordenando sus cosas por su lado en su habitación.  Akaneki estaba en la universidad al igual que su novia Touka, Kuroneki se encontraba en la cafetería de Touka trabajando como camarero y Arima con Haise se encontraban trabajando en la estacion de policias.  Kaneki busco la excusa perfecta para entrar a la habitación de su más dulce tentacion, su cuñado, la madre de su primer hijo Hideki. Entró preguntando por su pequeño con la excusa tonta de jugar con él y sobre un sofá   con un con su cortísimo short se encontraba Hide terminando de limpiar los ventanales de la casa. Dio un brinquito al sentir la puerta cerrarse. Dio una vista rápida hacia la cuna de su bebé encontrandolo dormido y fijo después su mirada con confusión en la de Kaneki  que desde su posición lo miraba  extraño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaneki? No es correcto que tú estés aquí cuando Akaneki o Touka no están en casa.

-Akaneki, Akaneki, me enferma que lo nombres tanto.  Estoy harto de escuchar tus gemidos por las noches en mi habitación de al lado  con Touka mientras tienes intimidad. ¿Él es mejor que yo? Por lo que sé él nunca podrá darte hijos.

-¡Basta! Largo de aquí. Debí suponer que tú nunca cambiaras. Se fijó en su vergonzosa posición cerrando sus piernas por instinto y como Kaneki lo miraba con tanta lascivia que casi sentía que lo devoraba con la mirada sintió terror. Se bajó de un brinco del sofá tratando de pasar por al lado de Ken con indiferencia  para salir de la habitación pero albino se lo impidió de un empujón fuerte haciendo que se cayera sobre la cama.

////****

_/mmm… ¡Para por favor suéltame!_

_/te deseo tanto mi Hide, no sabes lo que me pone que te vistas asi._

_-awwwwwww…_

_-Basta me duele -snif_

- _¡AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA *LLANTO DE HIDEKI*_

- _¡Maldito suéltalo!_

 

Detrás de Kaneki apareció Akaneki apartando de su esposo. Hide se hacía un ovillo sobre la cama con su short casi despedazado por el agarre del albino y el bebé no paraba de llorar al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Hide.

-Qué pretendías Kaneki? Volver a violarlo frente a su hijo, ¡TU HIJO MALDITO! Nos vamos ahora mismo Hide, no dejaré que este maldito depredador vuelva a faltar el respeto.

En ese mismo dia Hide empaco sus cosas con vergüenza, se sentía culpable de algo que no había hecho. Sabía que Akaneki estaba muy molesto por todo. Cargo su pequeño sin dejar de llorar, quizás lo mejor era quedarse solo y dar su relacion por terminado. Estar con pareja traía problemas y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por más.

-Akaneki creo que lo mejor es que…

-Ni lo pienses Hide, no te dejaré. Viviremos felices  los tres solos. Fue mi error traerte a esta casa, perdoname yo sabía que mi hermano aún sentía cosas por ti.

\- Tú… no estabas en clases Akaneki?

-Me devolví. Debí suponer que eras una tentación muy grande para dejarte solo en casa- Lo sujetó con cuidado por el bebé y beso sus labios. Hideki miraba molesto la escena, no le gustaba que le robaran la atención de Hide.

Akaneki, Hideki y Hide hicieron sus vidas renunciando a vivir en Tokyo. Lo mejor era apartarse para siempre de una desgracia anunciada.

Kaneki Una vez más parado en la puerta con impotencia y dolor vio  cómo la joven pareja empacaba sus cosas, ahora lo había terminado de arruinar, había perdido lo que había ganado este último tiempo de confianza de quien fue su único y verdadero amor. Volvía una y otra vez a cometer los mismos errores y su castillo se caía nuevamente a pedazos. Hide salió de la casa ignorando la mirada insistente del albino, había perdido todo con él, lo detestaba por jugar con sus sentimientos.

_-No importa donde vayas Hide. No te dejaré vivir en paz, te buscare donde sea. Tú estabas hecho para mí, me niego a perderte para siempre.._

 

* * *

  
  
**_Fin_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
